Plum Tea Revival
by oddment1
Summary: Suki Yamamoto is a girl in her last year of high school. She is a lesbian with a penetration fetish. That makes futas very attractive for her especially Rei Yukimura. But is Rei might not be the girl for Suki since she has a dark secret. Maybe another girl would be better for her. This game is based on the adult visual novel Plum Tea.
1. Chapter 1

I feel as if my world is coming apart. My life was going so well just a few days ago and now it is crumbling all around me. I seem to have no choice but to look at what is going on inside a car just a few feet away from me. I want to look away, but my body is completely frozen. Actually, that is not true. One part of my body is still working and that would be my tear ducts. Periodic tears are leaking from my eyes because of what is going on inside the car. The macabre show is chipping away at my soul bit by bit.

I really should stop getting ahead of myself and tell who I am. My name is Suki Yamamoto. I have long brown hair and I am in my last year of high school. I am a totally average girl with few special abilities although I do fancy myself as a competitive gamer. There is one weird thing about me. I am a lesbian with a penetration fetish. I seem to be happiest when a girl friend is using a strap-on to penetrate my pussy. I have been the one wearing the special toy on occasion, but is never fun for me. I guess part of me likes to be controlled.

I did not know it when I transferred to my new school, but I was about to find quite a few girls that would definitely would not need a strap-on to please me. That is because they were futas which are girls who had a male dick instead of a vagina. The girl that interested me the most was called Rei Yukimura. She was a very shy girl with short blue hair. I think that her shyness was what attracted me because I was attracted to the blushing beauty even before I found out about her special equipment. I don't know why her nervous stuttering around me attracted me so much. It would have been a major turn off if any other girl had that problem.

I think I let myself get attracted to Rei too quickly. Before I had even kissed her, I gave Rei a hand job in the equipment shed that was located by the pool and a blow job in the library. The possibility of getting caught got me excited both times. That is not to say that my relationship about Rei is completely about sex. My favorite time with her was when we were at the theater watching a movie at night which caused my date to fall asleep on my shoulder. Even though I did not like the movie, I knew that I could not disturb my girlfriend. She was way too cute for me to bother so I just watched her sleep.

I am only able to think about our beatiful past for a little while because of what is happening in the car in front of me. I was supposed to be on a date with Rei today, but she stood me up and now I know why. She is having sex with some blonde skank who is a few years older than her. Every time the futa drives her cock into the bimbo's pussy it feels like someone is driving a knife into my heart. I want to move away but I can't. I finally get the urge to find out what is going on so I gradually advance towards the car. It feels like a huge wind is howling in my face. When I finally get close enough to the car, I bang on it hard enough to feel pain in my hand. The two women quickly get dressed and I wait to confront them.

"What's going on, Rei? Why did you stand me up? Who is this?" I shriek at my supposed girlfriend.

"Who is this bimbo?" the other woman growls. I couldn't believe she had the nerve to call me a bimbo. "She is no one, right?"

"She is no one," Rei confirmed to drive a knife into my heart.

I could do nothing but run home in tears.


	2. My Wet Dream

I Suki Yamamoto have just arrived at my modest apartment just as the sun was about to set with tears threatening to leak out of my eyes. There are few things that hurt more than being betrayed by someone you thought you knew and trusted. I was betrayed by the blue haired doll that I thought was my girlfriend. I discovered the truth when I found her making love in the car of some corporate bimbo. She must have been at least ten years older than me. What does she have that I don't? Sometimes life just isn't fair.

As I fall into my bed and start to cry again, I realize that I am just as mad at myself than I am at Rei. I had allowed myself to get drawn into a turgid relationship with this girl before finding out anything about her. Did I have any right to think of Rei as my girlfriend when I had only known her for a week? Why did I do it? Was it because she was a futa with cock? No, I was attracted to her before I found out about her special equipment. Maybe it was the way her short blue hair covered her right eye sometimes. It could have been the way she always blushed when she was around me. I think that was it. I likely mistook that as a sign of her liking me when she likely gets embarrassed around everyone. Then again, she definitely wasn't embarrassed when she was with that blonde tramp. I just do not know what is going on.

All the crying that I had done today wore me out so much that I fell asleep almost as soon as my tears dried up. I awoke soon after, but I was not in my bed. I was slashing my way through a jungle and I was wearing a brown leather jacket to go along with my fedora and pants. It took me a while to get through the jungle, but when I did, I saw a sinister temple. I reached into my right pocket upon reaching my destination and pulled out a letter from my arch enemy that said that I would have to break into her temple in order to save Rei.

Even though I knew I probably would nor survive my mission, I knew I had no choice. I entered the temple and saw a hallway that the whole floor on a downward incline towards a dead end. I stupidly stepped on a pressure plate and I heard a loud rumbling overhead. I had just enough time to run away to keep from being flattened by a huge boulder. I would have been killed for sure if I had not the good luck of being able to dive into a depression in the floor that was just big enough to allow the boulder to rumble overhead safely.

I got up and watched the boulder make a hole in the far wall which gave me access to a second room. I entered to see the walls lined with torches and a door on the far wall. I looked at the floor and saw some suspicious holes. I had a hunch what they were for so I took a rock out of my pocket and threw it down. A spike came up to knock the rock into the air as soon as it landed. It took some fancy dance moves, but I was able to run across the room without being turned into a pincushion.

I threw open the final door to find my enemy wearing a dark red dress that almost made her look like she was wearing blood. She had Rei tied to a chair and she was menacing her with a gun which made my blood boil with anger. It was time for me to step in with a vengeance.

"Let's see how well you do against someone who isn't tied up!" I bellowed.

The villain was starting to turn around so she could shoot me but I was faster. I took my whip from my belt and cracked it at the gun which enabled me to bring it right into my hand. I ended the fight quickly by firing a bullet into what passes for a heart inside that cold shrew's body to kill her. I did not even stop to acknowledge the fallen body as I advanced towards Rei whose dark beige clothes made her look like she had just been on a safari.

"My hero!" my girlfriend cheered. I am sure that she thought that I was going to help her get out of the chair, but I did nothing but stand there and smile at her. "Are you going to untie me?"

"I will untie you when I have had my fun," I said with a snicker.

"It will be difficult as long I am tied up. How are you going to get my shirt off with these ropes in the way?"

I advanced towards Rei with a dark smirk on my face and ripped her shirt clean open down the middle to expose her breasts.

"I had no idea that you were so kinky!" Rei grumbled.

The act of fondling the young lady's breasts really got my blood boiling. I could tell that she was into it by the way she was moaning. It really made my face turn red when I suckled Rei's right breast with both of my hands on it.

"Are you quite done?" Rei snapped at me.

"You know that is not what I really want," I said with a naughty giggle while reaching for my girlfriend's pants.

I quickly opened up Rei's pants and pulled them down to let her beautiful cock spring free. Once I had achieved my goal, I slowly turned way from the blue haired lady and took off all of my clothes while humming a happy tune. I lowered my naked self onto Rei's futa cock and rode her reverse cowgirl. It was slow going at first but I was riding my lover like a pro after a few seconds. I what was coming when Rei started grunting so I rode her faster. I knew what I wanted to happen. It wasn't long until her fluids started rocketing into me which sent me flying into my orgasm. There was nothing I could do after that but wake up from my dream. As I sat up in bed, I tried to think about how I was going to face Rei when I got back to school.


	3. The Final Insult

I am now standing in my shower and cleaning myself off because of the wet dream I had about Rei Yukimura last night. As the water cascades over my head, I think about how this whole mess got started. My parents got a new job in a different country so they helped me move into this apartment so I could take care of myself. My old school was too far away from my apartment so I got transferred to the school that I am going to now. On my first day at my new school, the sensei told me that I could take any available seat. I came up with the idea of sitting next to the cutest girl so I could chummy with her and hopefully one day start a relationship with her. The girl that pulled me in was Rei. I think maybe it was her eyes that drew me in.

That seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that Rei has broken my heart, I am very angry with her. The worst part is that I still have to sit next to the blue haired futa. That should make school very difficult since I will probably be spending more time ignoring Rei instead of paying attention in class. I think the best thing that I can do is have a meeting with my sensei and ask her if I can move to a different seat and I think that I should get to school early so I can have this meeting away from Rei's prying eyes.

I still cannot understand what happened in that hussy's car. It is all that I can think about while putting on my school uniform and fixing my lunch. I am just glad that I wasn't using a knife to prepare my lunch or I would have probably cut my hand accidentally. I left my apartment with my lunch box in my right hand. I thought that getting to class fifteen minutes early was going to be enough, but it wasn't. The sensei was not there. In fact, the only person in the classroom was Rei. I did not know what to do.

"I'm sorry," Rei said with sad eyes.

I know that Rei's apology should have made me feel a little better, but it didn't. It only made me madder. I got the urge to make a fist so I put my hands flat on my hips and asked her to explain her apology.

"What are you sorry about? Are you sorry that you broke a date with me and left me sitting at the train station for three hours or are you sorry that you were with some corporate hussy who is twice our ages? I thought you liked me! I trusted you!"

"I thought that our relationship was casual," Rei explained to seemingly slap me in the face.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. I was completely unprepared for what Rei said next.

"You often asked me why I didn't have more time to spend with you. Well, I was with her every time. I didn't love you. I was just using you. You were nothing but a toy to me."

I was now so mad that my whole body was shaking. Tears were starting to leak out of my eyes. I said the only thing that I could say.

"I... I hate you!" I growled.

"What?" Rei asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed so there could be no doubt about my feelings.

I ran out of the classroom like a rocket and kept on running until I was far from the school. There was no way that I was in any condition to attend school and there was no way that I wanted to spend any time sitting next to the person who shoved a knife in my heart. The only option that I saw was to play hooky. Maybe I should get another transfer.


	4. Enter Nami

I kept running with tears streaking out of my face. My main goal was to put as much distance between myself and the school not to mention the blue haired futa who betrayed me. I wanted to run forever, but the human body has limits as everyone knows. I got a stitch in my side which caused me to slow down. I bent over and touched my knees over my skirt with tears still falling. I looked like a complete and utter mess and it was all because of Rei casting me aside like an old shoe.

I have made a discovery. I do not like it when I cry in public. I makes me feel weak and I hate that. Even though my tears were beginning to slow down, I looked around for a place where I could finish crying in relative peace and privacy. I looked around and decided to go to the public park to take advantage of the morning quiet. There was lush greenery everywhere and a fountain in the middle that I would have enjoyed immensely if I had not been in a weakened state. There were cobblestone pathways everywhere that made me think that I was playing the video game Minecraft.

I found a trail that lead to a secluded area which was perfect for my needs of solitude. It made me feel better that I could cry on a park bench without being bothered by anyone. The seclusion really gave me time to think and ask myself some important questions. Why was I so desperate to get close with a girl when the school year started? What made me fall for Rei? Why did I throw myself at her without finding out anything about her? The one good thing about this terrible experience was that it taught me a lot about myself.

Once I was finished crying, I decided to leave the park. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going because I was trying to decide on what I wanted to do next. There was a small part of me that wanted to get back at Rei. There had to be a good way of getting revenge. I suddenly knew that the one true way of getting back at my ex was to meet a cute girl and eventually go out with her. I made a pact with myself not to immediately throw myself at the next girl. I would guard my heart more carefully. I was immediately jarred from my musings when I accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm sor... ry,"

My voice caught in my throat when I saw who I had bumped into. I had bumped into a blonde beauty with short hair who was probably five years older than me and also a few inches taller than me as well. Her clothes looked fancier than my school uniform. She was wearing a brown jacket over a green sweater. Her gray pants looked like they were brand new. I wondered if she was wealthy for a second. That thought instantly vanished from my mind when I noticed the woman's eyes. They were deep blue eyes that I felt I could drown in. I know that I had promised myself that I would not instantly throw myself at the next girl to come along, but I was tempted.

"Are you okay, miss?" the stranger asked.

"No harm done," I answered in a voice barely above a whisper. I could think of worse things that could happen to me than to have a woman who looks like this bump into me.

When the stranger truly noticed me for the first time, it was quite obvious to her that I had been crying. How could it not be obvious since my face was streaked with tears and and my eyes were completely bloodshot? What was truly interesting to me is that it seemed that that the pretty lady that I had never seen before was actually concerned about me.

"Oh, miss. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying."

This revelation made my eyes swell a little and my heart skip a beat. She thinks I was pretty? Well, I definitely think that she is pretty.

"Let me buy you some tea," the cute stanger offered.

"But you don't even know me," I said in shock.

"Well, not yet. The name's Nami. Pleased to meet you."

Nami extended her right hand towards me in a gesture of friendship. At first, I just wanted to go home and continue my pity party, but this cute girl was offering to buy me a drink. How could I turn that down? Besides, all she wanted to do was get to know me. What could happen? I decided to take a risk and accept the gesture.

"My name is Suki," I spoke while shaking Nami's hand to accept her friendly offer.


	5. Coffee Shop Crossroads

Before, my world crumbled all around me because my ex-girlfriend betrayed me for a middle aged corporate hussy. Now, just when things seemed completely hopeless, a bright light cut through the gloom of my life and helped to fix my bruised and broken heart. I have risen again like a phoenix and there is only one reason for that. A beautiful stranger named Nami stopped to help someone that she had never seen before. I don't know what would motivate such an act of kindness from a stranger, but I intend to find out what that reason is.

That is why I am sitting in this simple coffee shop with a short haired blonde beauty. The tables are round and there is a red table cloth over each one. Each table has two chairs and I can hear soothing music coming from an unknown place. I am sipping tea from a cup made out of bone china and there is a saucer holding some kind of cake on the table. I look at Nami sitting in front of me and I just know that she is going to ask me to unburden my soul.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nami asks which causes me to blink painfully. "It might help to get your problem out into the open."

I do not know why I needed to tell Nami all of my problems so badly even though she was a complete stranger. Maybe it was so easy to to talk to her because she was so pretty. It could have been the friendly look in the blonde's eyes that made me open up to her. It could have been the elegant way she was dressed. Maybe it was so much easier to talk to the girl because I had never seen her before. For whatever reason, I felt that I absolutely had to share my problem with Nami. I felt that I would explode if I didn't tell my story to someone.

I started with the stupid way that I became so attracted to someone I didn't even know. As I continued my story, I could tell by the way my new friend was looking at me that she was completely interested in what I had to say. I even told the girl about the sexual things that I did with Rei. I became wistful about the way she had fallen asleep on my shoulder at the movie theater. A tear escaped my eyes when I got to the painful part of my story. Nami squeezed my hand in hers to make me feel better. The warmth of her hand made me pause my story for a moment.

"I am so sorry," Nami said with sympathetic eyes. "It really hurts when someone who you think is genuine turns out to be fake."

"It happens, I guess," I let out with a sigh while slurping some of my tea. "I guess I have only myself to blame for this mess."

"Why would you say that?" Nami wondered.

"I let myself get involved with someone before finding out anything about her," I explained while glancing down at my cake. "I let myself become sexually involved with Rei much too soon. It was really stupid of me."

"Overanxious maybe, but I wouldn't say it was stupid," Nami debated. "Sometimes love hits and you can't do anything about it."

"Talking about this with you has helped me to feel better," I said. "I was actually thinking about leaving school, but I think that I will go back tomorrow thanks to you."

Nami patted my shoulder and gave me part of her motivation for helping me.

"No problem since I am off work today. My job keeps me busy so I don't always get to socialize as much as I want."

I was really starting to get happy, but something happened to knock the wind right out of my body. I unfortunately picked that precise second to look out of the front window of the coffee shop. It was unfortunate because I saw that same corportate clown that Rei had cheated on me with walking by outside. A mixture of anger and depression made me go numb for a second which Nami must have noticed.

"What's wrong?" Nami pressed.

"It's... It's h-her," I stuttered.

"Huh?" Nami questioned while she turned around to see what the problem was.

"That is the woman Rei was with!" I gasped while pointing with my right arm.

"Wait, you were dating Rei Yukimura?" Nami asked with a demanding tone.

"Do you know Rei?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I know Rei and unfortunately I also know that woman outside. I shouldn't talk about this, but let me tell you about her. To begin with, Rei is homeless. Her parents abused her so ran away two years ago. That is how Yuri Ito was able to suck her into her web of lies. Yuri is a sex addict who uses troubled girls for her pleasures. She calls on one of them when she needs a fix. If they don't answer then they don't get paid. Yuri abuses the girls mentally so they don't think that they can exist away from her. I know this because I used to be one of that awful woman's playthings until I got tired of being treated like garbage. That is when I left to join a modeling company."

I was so shocked by Nami's revelation that I could do nothing but sit back in my seat with a glazed expression on my face. It took quite a while before I was finally able to speak.

"Is this what Rei really wants?" I had to know.

"Absolutely not!" Nami insisted. "That woman is an absolute beast. I think Rei is too embarrassed to let you know what is really going on."

I could tell that this conversation was about to end by the way Nami was looking at her watch. I found out I was right when the blonde handed me an index card with her phone number on it.

"I have to go someplace, but you can me anytime if you need anything," Nami offered while standing up. "Everything is on me. I really think that you should give Rei another chance and straighten things out."

Do I want to give Rei another chance? A small part of me does, but Rei hurt me very badly. Besides that, Nami made a very big impression on my heart.


	6. Visiting A Friend

I am lying in my bed deep in thought. The only sound I can hear is the beating of my heart. I cannot stop thinking about everything my new friend told me about Rei. I really have to ask myself if this new information changes anything. Nami thinks that I should give Rei another chance, but I do not know if I want to. Rei really hurt me when she cheated on me with Yuri Ito. Besides, I do not know if I can help Rei. What if Nami is wrong and Rei actually does like this troll? Is Rei really worth me risking getting hurt again?

There is another factor to this. Nami made an impression on my heart. She is one of the most beautiful people that I have seen. There is the elegant way she carries herself. There is also the fact that the blonde stopped to give comfort to a depressed person that she had never seen before. I really think it takes a strong character to do something like that. I do not know what I would do if the situation had been reversed.

I take out the business card that Nami gave me hoping that it give me some clue as to what am I supposed to do next. I have to ask myself if I still want to date Rei. I really must be honest with myself. I don't want to date Rei anymore. I just don't feel the same way about her. Furthermore, I would much rather date Nami. I am just going to have to be a lot more careful with Nami than I was with Rei.

But do I want to abandon Rei completely? I still want to be her friend and if I do not do something, Rei might attach herself to that monster Yuri completely. I would rather die than have something like that happen to me. I think that I will feel guilty about it if I do not do something even if my former girlfriend is a lost cause. I only wish that I knew what I should do. If only there was someone that I could ask for advice. There is only one person I feel comfortable asking for advice about this subject and that is of course Nami. After all, she once fell into the same trap that Rei is in now. I dial her number and wait.

"Hello?" Nami asked over the phone.

Somehow Nami's voice made me so nervous that I could barely speak. I really don't know why I am getting this way when I have only seen her once.

"Um... hi... This... this is Suki if you remember me."

"Of course I remember you," Nami spoke in a cheery voice that was almost flirty. She might have been flirting with me now that I think about it. "How could I forget a pretty girl like you?"

"I sure could use someone to talk to now," I pleaded.

"Would you like for me to pick you up and bring you to my place so we can hang out?" Nami asked.

"Yeah, I think I would like that," I said after letting out a shocked breath. "Do you think that I could crash at your place tonight? That would be easier for me than going over there and heading right back."

"Sure, I've got plenty of room," Nami agreed. "I can even give you a ride to school tomorrow."

"I'll see you soon. My address is 12 Sakura Drive. Bye." I spoke to end the phone call.

As I was making tomorrow's lunch, I wondered why I was heading to this woman's house since I barely knew her. Part of me thought that I was crazy for doing so especially because of what happened with Rei. I was packing my school uniform and a nightgown into an overnight back while thinking about the ramifications of my actions. I knew I was just going to visit a friend to talk, but I was still nervous while packing my bag of school supplies. The last thing I packed before locking my door and leaving was my red toothbrush.

As soon as I left my apartment, I saw a bright red convertible waiting at the curb for me. Since the top was down, I could easily see that the hot blonde Nami was waiting for me. As I was loading my stuff into the back seat, I remembered all of the times that my my parents told me not to get in a car with a stranger. Nami certainly qualifies as a stranger since I have only talked to her once, but I still feel like I can trust her. That might be what my problem is. I am too trusting.


	7. Asking For Advice

Well, now I have done it. I have gotten into the car owned by my short haired blonde friend. I know that I am just going to Nami's place to talk, but I am still a little excited. Maybe it is the blonde's eye shadow that excites me or maybe it is her confidence. It could be the fancy car that I am riding in that excites me. I don't know much about cars, but I am pretty sure that Nami's car is a Fierri. Not just anyone can drive a car like that. No matter what is causing my excitement, my face is getting red and my heart is speeding up. Even though I have promised myself to take things slow with Nami, I am sorely tempted to break that promise.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to get in a car with a stranger," Nami teased.

"I feel that I can trust you," I answered my friend. "Have I made a mistake?"

"No, I was just trying to get a rise out of you because you don't seem to be saying much, Suki," Nami prodded out of concern.

"I guess that I have a lot on my mind," I said with a sigh. "I am going to need a little while to organize my thoughts."

"Okay," Nami conceded.

Not another word was spoken for the rest of the trip. When we got there, I saw a large Tudor brown house. If I did not know that Nami was wealthy before, seeing this house would have let the cat out of the bag. Once inside, my friend put my lunch box inside the kitchen refrigerator and the rest of the stuff inside the spare bedroom where I was staying for the night. I could not help but glance around the living room while the blond put my things away. The thing I looked at the most was the largest television that I had ever seen hanging on one of the walls. A DVD player was resting in a brown cabinet below the television.

"Penny for your thoughts," Nami said with an inquisitive face while sitting a blue couch in the middle of the living room.

I made sure to sit on the opposite end of the couch since just Nami being in the same room with me was beginning to tempt me a little bit. I had to be honest with myself. I was a little scared of the hot blonde since I was attracted to her. I was a little worried that I was going to give into temptation and go for her.

"I keep thinking about the last thing you said before you left the coffee shop," I confessed while folding my hands in my lap and wringing them nervously.

"What's that?" Nami asked with a inquisitive glance. I am sure that she still remembers what she said. She just wants me to say it. I think my friend thinks it will help me more if I say it. I had no choice but to give in.

"You said that I should give Rei another chance. Would I be a bad person if I said I didn't want to?"

"No, you'd be a honest person," Nami spoke out.

"Before this ugly business with You-Know-Who got started, I would have gone to the ends of the earth for Rei, but I just do not feel the same way about her anymore," I whined.

"Well, Ms. Harry Potter fan, I can certainly understand why you would feel that way," Nami jibed with a good natured smile. "At least your sense of humor is coming back."

"If I do nothing for Rei, she could become attached to that vampire for life and I don't think that I could handle that," I complained while shaking my head.

"She might be a lost cause. Yuri has had Rei under her thumb for a long time. Besides that, the monster has other girls under her boot as well. I know of at least five." Nami advised me.

"I don't think that Rei is a lost cause yet," I reasoned.

"What makes you say that?" Nami asked while arching her right eyebrow.

"The day before I found out about Rei's secret, we went on a date to the festival. We were both having a lot of fun until Rei got a call on her cell phone. Instead of answering the call, she turned off her phone so we could continue on our date. I didn't think anything about it at the time, but I know who was calling Rei now because of everything that you have told me. That is where my hope comes from."

"That is some smart thinking," the blue eyed babe complimented. "Are you absolutely sure that you don't want to give Rei another chance?"

"I would much rather date you than Rei," I complimented Nami with a smile.

"It is interesting that you said that because I am attracted to you as well," Nami said while slowly sliding across the couch for a kiss.

Do I really want to kiss Nami so soon? I must say that I am tempted. All the possibilities of what the kiss could cause are buzzing through my mind. Equal parts of excitement, lust, adoration, and fear are buzzing through my whole body.


	8. Fantasies

"I would much rather date you than Rei," I complimented Nami with a smile.

"It is interesting that you said that because I am attracted to you as well," Nami said while slowly sliding across the couch for a kiss.

All kinds of thoughts and emotions were running through my head as Nami slowly approached me for a kiss. Even though I was attracted to the hot blonde, I couldn't get the memory of my classmate Rei breaking my heart out of my mind. What terrified me the most was all the things that the kiss might caused. I pictured the kiss being chaste at first and then heating up. I imagined Nami slowly laying me down on the couch. I dreamed about my friend stripping me naked slowly. I would then lift up on her sweater to show her what I would want to happen next. She would then smile and take off her clothes. It would be a lot simpler for the model to take off her own clothes since I would then be laying down. I fantasize about the naked Nami laying down on top of me and giving me a kiss that would make my whole body turn red.

A cold shiver runs over my body which almost feels as if someone has poured an ice cold bucket of water over my head. I know it isn't really happening but I can hear a siren going off in my head. I am too afraid. I am not ready for this. I moved this fast with Rei and look what happened. At the last possible second, I put my hands over my mouth which causes the blonde in front of me to kiss my hand.

"NO!" I protest sharply.

"I'm sorry," Nami pleaded while moving back to her original position on the couch. "I lost my head."

"It's not that I don't want to kiss you. I am attracted to you. It's just that..." I tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain," Nami said with a forgiving smile. "I should have realized that you would be scared because of what happened with Rei."

"It's not just that I am scared," I firmly spoke. "I want to do things smartly this time. I want to get to know you first. I want to do a better job of protecting my heart."

"That makes a lot of sense," Nami agreed while patting my left shoulder.

I looked down for a second because I noticed something that almost made me reconsider taking things slow with my current love interest. I can see a bulge in Nami's pants which means that she has the same equipment that Rei does. Nami is a futa as well. I would have been freaking out about this discovery if I had not already discovered in swim class that there are a few other futas in my class besides Rei. Another fantasy pops into my head. I can see myself taking off my clothes piece by piece until I am stark naked with my pert C cup breasts making Nami drool. My dream self walks toward the back of the couch while leering back at the blushing girl suggestively. In my mind, I bend over the couch and motion for Nami with my right index finger. Nami would have no choice but to take her place behind me. I can almost hear the sound of her unzipping her pants. The fantasy makes me hot as I picture Nami shoving her cock into my pussy. She would pump slowly at first and then rail me while fondling my breasts. I think that it would feel so good if Nami tweaked my nipples while we were having sex. I wouldn't be able to stop screaming until Nami filled me up with her sperm. I stop daydreaming when the short haired woman relizes that I have discovered her secret.

"I see that you have noticed," Nami said with a little chuckle.

"Um... yes..." I squeak nervously.

"What do you think about it?" Nami asked with her left eyebrow raised.

"It- it turns me on," I stutter while sweating profusely.

"I have lost a few relationships because of this thing," Nami pointed out.

"A thing like that isn't so uncommon at my school," I spoke with a wry grin.

"That's good to know," Nami agreed.

"Do you think that it would be possible for us to go on a few dates so we could get to know each other?" I asked.

"I would like that except that my modeling career takes up a lot of my time," Nami said while stroking her chin in thought.

"Do you think that I could watch one of your photo shoots?" I pleaded while yawning to signify that it was time for me to go to bed.

"I'll try to set something up and call you," Nami accepted. "We can talk more tomorrow. You will be sleeping in the room next to mine. Let me know if you need anything."

The night had seemed promising to me, but I still had not covered my main reason for coming to Nami's house to begin with. I have not asked her for advice on how to help Rei. I guess that I will have to do that tomorrow.


	9. Wild West Revenge

My name is Suki Yamamoto and I am looking for trouble. Specifically I am looking for a high stakes game of poker in the Old West. I have heard a rumor that Yuri Ito has been cleaning out gamblers of all kinds. Since I am a professional gambler, I consider myself as a card shark myself. I cannot resist the opportunity to not only win a lot of money, but to cut that conceited jerk Yuri down a few pegs as well. She has a reputation for making a fool of any gambler she comes across and also for using other girls as her personal toys. That bimbo needs a lesson in respect and I am just the person to give it to her.

I can hear my spurs clanking under my brown boots as I walk towards the Last Chance saloon. I see everyone gazing at my plaid long sleeve shirt. What they are actually staring at is probably my C cup breasts that are bulging my shirt. My red vest is over my shirt and my gun belt is on top of my red skirt. I try to ignore all of the stares that I am getting as a walk to the bar for my daily shot of whiskey.

Upon finishing my drink, I turn around and see my target. Yuri is probably the ugliest woman that I have ever seen. She is blonde and dressed completely in black from head to toe. I shiver when I look at her. My dislike of the blonde woman with long curly hair is not the only reason that she is making me nervous, but it is also because of her intimidating nature. I also hate her because she prays on weak girls for her sexual enjoyment. I have to use every bit of my willpower to keep myself from shaking because this shrew is leering at me like I was her favorite dinner. I put on my best tough girl face and confront the monster.

"Are you Yuri Ito?" I bite out.

"Who wants to know, stranger?" Yuri spoke in such a way that totally demeaned my existence. I am very much surprised that she did not spit on me.

"I hear that you enjoy high stakes poker," I said with a suggestive grin. "So do I."

"Pull up a chair if you must," Yuri sighed.

I had no idea that I was about to be made a fool of when I sat down and bought into the game. My good luck was running really well and my stack of chips was considerably larger than Yuri's pile. I got really cocky when I won a hand with a straight flush. I did not count on that I was falling into the desperado's trap the whole time. I saw an opportunity to finish the hussy off on the next hand since I had four of a kind so I shoved every last chip that I had to the middle of the table. The card shark surprised me when she bet one of her young female toys especially since I had no idea how the blue haired girl got on top of the table from out of nowhere. All I cared about was how pretty she was so I allowed the bet. I figured that I could free one of Yuri's poor unfortunate slaves. It threw me for a loop when the snake came up with a royal flush. Everything became clear to me when I noticed that the villain had a card hidden in her sleeve while she bent over to pick up all of my chips. There was only one thing for me to do when I grabbed her wrist and yanked the card out.

"Don't you know what we do to card cheats in these parts?" I coldly sneered while quickly drawing my gun.

I shot the evil shrew right through the heart to end her tyranny forever. At least I would have shot her if the scene had actually happened. My dream ended as soon as Yuri hit the floor. That is the second time in a week that I had dreamed about killing this vile person. I never thought that I would say this about anyone in my life but I hate her.


	10. My Breakfast With A Model

I walked towards the kitchen wearing my school uniform which consisted of a blue sweater and purple skirt. I stopped for a second when I first saw my short haired friend Nami because my heart had skipped a beat. I could tell that my new friend was clearly dressed to go to work after she finished dropping me off at school since she was wearing a flashy blue dress that was slit almost to her thigh. She didn't wear a whole lot of makeup, but someone who looks as beautiful as she does just does not need do. As far as I could tell, the only makeup that Nami was wearing was eye shadow. I could feel my eyes getting bigger as I looked at her.

"Is there a problem, Suki?" Nami asked me with a wry smile.

"N-no," I stuttered while blushing bright red.

I sit down at Nami's kitchen table to find that Nami has already made a generous helping of waffles for me. I look at my breakfast in a bit of a daze because I am too busy trying to figure out how to get my former girlfriend Rei out of Yuri's clutches. I do not even notice Nami smile at me as I am pouring syrup on my waffle. My failure to figure a way out of my current dilemna is killing my appetite so I can do nothing but poke holes in my waffle.

"I guess that your parents never told you not to play with your food," Nami needled me as an attempt to get me out of my dazed behavior.

"They did," I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "I was just thinking."

"Oh?" the hot blonde spoke while nodding her head to get me to continue.

"I was trying to figure out how to get Rei away from Yuri," I explained.

"Any ideas?" Nami helpfully pressed.

"Just one," I pathetically sigh while shrugging my shoulders. "I am thinking about hunting up Yuri and beating her up."

I could instantly tell that Nami did not like my idea because of the way she was frowning at me. It almost looked like she was sucking on a lemon. Then again, I was not too proud of my idea either. The bad idea just revealed to the world just how desperate I was to get my friend out of her plight. I sat back and listened to my glamorous friend's objections.

"Look, I can certainly understand why you would feel that way, but I have three reasons why that idea would not work. First, the police take a dim view towards roughing people up in the streets. Besides, it is likely that Yuri would beat you up. You would certainly not be the first angry friend or lover to attack Yuri. She has taken several self defense classes because of all of the attacks. Here is the biggest reason why your plan would not work. If you attacked Yuri while she still had poor Rei under her spell, Rei would never forgive you. She might even fight you to defend Yuri. There are other poor unfortunate girls that Yuri has under her heel that you would need to watch out for as well."

"Do you know that I have had two dreams where I shot Yuri dead?" I commented with a grim face.

"I wouldn't recommend that at all," Nami responded in shock.

"Well, that is the great thing about dreams," I said with a smile. "You can do a whole lot of stuff that you would not ordinarily do."

"That's true," Nami gave in.

"I never thought that I would say this about another human being, but I hate Yuri," I grumbled. "I hate her because she has control over one of my friends."

"That is understandable," Nami agreed.

"Part of me wants to throw in the towel and give up on Rei," I said while laying my head on the table."

"I don't think that you really want to do that," Nami softly argued.

"Do you have any advice?" I begged which made my friend think for a few seconds before she gave me her answer.

"Just be her friend. Talk to her softly and calmly when you get to school. I know that it will be hard, but you can't be too forceful with her."

"I think that I am one of the last people on Earth that Rei will want to talk to," I said forlornly.

"I don't get it," the model answered while raising her left eyebrow.

"We had a huge fight the last time we saw each other. She said that she was just using me and I said that I hated her after that. I practically screamed it in her face and ran away. I didn't want to do it but I was so angry that I was shaking and I was so hurt that tears were pouring out of my eyes. I just exploded." I ranted.

Nami folded her arms across her chest and let out a thoughtful breath through her lips. I can tell that my new friend was trying to decide on the best thing to say. I really don't think that anything can fix what I did. Let's face it. I screwed up big time.

"First of all, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. I think that anybody would have reacted the way you did. The only person who should blame herself is Yuri. I really don't think that Rei met to hurt you. It was just her sad way of telling you that she did not want to date you anymore."

"Why didn't she just tell me so instead of stabbing a knife in my back?" I asked with a deep frown on my face.

"What would you have done if she had given you a polite rejection?" Nami countered.

"I would have asked why," I grumbled after thinking about it for a few seconds.

"Exactly, Rei was so embarrassed about her life that she didn't want you to find out what was going on," Nami finished while patting my right hand.

I finished eating my breakfast while stealing a few glances at Nami. I couldn't help myself. Yet, Nami scares me because I find her so attractive and kind. I made a promise to take it slow with Nami because of how Rei broke my heart and I find myself thinking about breaking that promise every time I look at the blonde model. No, I must be strong. I can only hope that Nami understands why I want to take it easy with her. I can tell by the way she is smiling at me that she does.

"I think that you are smart to take things slow with me," Nami said with honest eyes.

I couldn't help but smile because of that.


End file.
